


Пробуждение

by fandom Box of Chocolates 2020 (Box_of_Chocolates), RossomahaaR



Series: драбблы и мини низкого рейтинга fandom Box of Chocolates 2020 [30]
Category: Lord of the Lost (Band)
Genre: Bullying, Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Monsters
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:14:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25342306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Box_of_Chocolates/pseuds/fandom%20Box%20of%20Chocolates%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RossomahaaR/pseuds/RossomahaaR
Summary: Пробуждение, начавшееся с головной боли, не сулит ничего хорошего.
Series: драбблы и мини низкого рейтинга fandom Box of Chocolates 2020 [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1848604
Kudos: 12
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, Все работы fandom Box of Chocolates 2020





	Пробуждение

— Вставай, соня, в школу опоздаешь.

Геррит уткнулся лицом в подушку и потянул одеяло, стараясь завернуться с головой, но не вышло.

— Ну же, подъём!

Одеяло бесцеремонно отняли, и Геррит поёжился. Голос определённо принадлежал матери. Но откуда она здесь? И какая ещё школа? Геррит с трудом разлепил глаза и увидел перед собой знакомую наволочку с красными гоночными машинами — такая у него была в детстве. Голова ныла тупой, назойливой болью, и это очень мешало соображать.

— Прекрасно, глаза ты уже открыл, осталось как следует потянуться и встать. Ты сможешь.

Геррит повернулся на бок и растерянно моргнул. Что за чертовщина? Это определённо родительский дом, а перед ним определённо мать, но моложе.

— Поторопись, если не хочешь, чтоб Вольф умял твою порцию, — мать потрепала его по волосам и ушла, оставив дверь открытой.

Геррит крепко зажмурился. Досчитав до десяти, открыл глаза, но ничего не изменилось — всё та же залитая утренним солнцем комната, учебники на столе и нет старого синтезатора в углу. Он вытянул перед собой руки — по-детски тонкие, и никаких татуировок. Нудная боль продолжала сверлить висок. Значит, всё было сном.

Геррит сел и уставился в тёмно-зелёный ковролин, который видел, сколько себя помнил. Ему всё приснилось — не было ни группы, ни друзей-музыкантов, ни девушек. Он никакой не Джеред Дёрдж, а по-прежнему десятилетнее недоразумение по имени Геррит Хайнеманн. И впереди ещё один день в грёбанной школе. Уж лучше б не просыпался.

За столом Геррит вяло ковырял вилкой омлет. Брат уже доел и тоскливо смотрел в окно — ну конечно, опять бесится, что поедут сегодня не на школьном автобусе, а вместе с мамой. Ещё немного, и начнутся препирательства: «я уже не мелкий» и «мне спокойнее, когда я сама могу вас подвезти».

— Ты не заболел? — мать потрогала лоб Геррита. — Не горячий.  
— Но голова болит, — буркнул он.  
— Доедай, дам тебе таблетку.  
— Я бы лучше остался дома.  
— О, я не сомневалась, что ты это скажешь, — мать понимающе улыбнулась накрашенными губами. — Понимаю твоё нежелание идти в школу таким чудесным утром…  
— Как будто у него вообще такое желание бывает, — хмыкнул Вольф.  
— …но чем больше ты пропустишь, тем тяжелее будет нагонять. Не усложняй себе ситуацию.

Геррит тяжело вздохнул и отправил в рот последний кусочек омлета. Ну, он вкусный. Хоть что-то хорошее.

Физкультуру перенесли на первый урок. Это утро просто не могло быть хуже!

— Давай, не ной, — Вольф отвесил лёгкий мотивирующий подзатыльник и двинул к друзьям.

Геррит огляделся, высматривая своих приятелей, но пока никого не было. Может, они уже видели изменение в расписании и благоразумно сбежали? Он толкнул дверь раздевалки и стиснул зубы — только не это. Вальтер со своими придурками расселся на скамейке и громко пересказывал какую-то порнуху. Наверняка опять умыкнул диск из видеопроката.

— Ух ты, кто пришёл! Да это же Герди!

Отступать уже поздно. Геррит вошёл в раздевалку, крепче сжав лямку рюкзака. Ещё пятеро одноклассников толпились в углу, болтая о чём-то своём, и старательно делали вид, что ни Вальтера с парочкой дуболомов, ни Геррита тут нет. Как обычно.

— Да ладно, детка, мы тебя не обидим, — Вальтер встал со скамьи и обнял Геррита, больно стиснув плечо. В серых глазах плясали злые искры, не предвещающие ничего хорошего.

Геррит толкнул его локтем, высвобождаясь. С Вальтером можно справиться — он мелкий, почти на голову ниже, и щуплый, но вот против Курта и Уве, напоминающих упитанных бычков, шансов нет.

— Осмелел, педик? — Вальтер оскалился Герриту в лицо.  
— Я не педик, — Геррит попытался обойти его, но получил тычок в грудь — пока предупредительный.  
— Все музыканты педики. Ну, может, кроме гитаристов. Но ты-то у нас на пианине играешь.  
— Как девчонка, — поддакнул Курт. — И ручонки бережёт, — пошевелил он растопыренными короткими пальцами.  
— Вот видишь, вывод напрашивается, — Вальтер снова толкнул Геррита, и на этот раз тот пошатнулся.  
— Надо же, ты способен делать выводы.  
— Надо же, педик чё-то вякает.  
— Твоя зацикленность на педиках настораживает, — ладони предательски потели, но Геррит старался говорить спокойно. Стоит этим недоумкам почувствовать страх, и станет совсем хреново. — Может, ты сам из них?

Конечно, Вальтер ударил. Метил он в нос, но Геррит успел уклониться, и кулак больно мазнул по скуле. Одноклассники по-прежнему делали вид, что ничего не происходит. Курт и Уве перекрыли единственный выход — сбежать не удастся. Кто-то пытался войти, но Уве рявкнул, чтоб валили, и дверь перестали трясти.

Сердце билось в горле, и головная боль, казалось, пульсировала в такт. Геррит шумно дышал, всё ещё сжимая рюкзак. Вальтер, сжав кулаки, наступал, и его прищур не предвещал ничего хорошего. Похоже, парой-тройкой синяков дело сегодня не обойдётся. Он замахнулся, и Геррит со всей силы саданул рюкзаком ему по лицу. Он не собирался этого делать, всё вышло как-то само собой. Кровь из носа Вальтера брызнула на плотную камуфляжную ткань. Повисла тишина. Вальтер упал на колени, зажимая нос. Кровь хлестала у него между пальцев. Геррит смотрел на него, и руки сводило от желания врезать ещё, да покрепче. За все годы унижений.

— Ну взё, ды труп, ‘Айнеманн, — если б Вальтер мог, на месте испепелил бы его взглядом.

В этот раз Геррит увернуться не успел — Курт налетел на него всей тушей, впечатал в шкафчик. Воздух тут же выбило из лёгких, а голова взорвалась болью. Перед глазами вспыхнули бело-зелёные искры, всё поплыло и уши мгновенно заложило. Как сквозь вату Геррит слышал хлопок двери, голоса наконец-то попавших внутрь одноклассников. Он пытался зацепиться за эти звуки, сфокусироваться на красной физиономии придурка Курта, но всё распалось на цветные пятна и невнятный шум, а после была темнота.

Геррит открыл глаза. Голова гудела, а во рту будто свиньи нагадили. Он не сразу понял, что мерзкий звук, сверлом ввинчивающийся в мозг — сигнал будильника. Геррит протянул руку и зашарил по тумбочке, что-то столкнул на пол — от стука под черепом будто гранату взорвали. Телефон он тоже уронил. Чертыхнувшись, Геррит свесился с кровати — телефон лежал аккурат в пивной луже, рядом валялась и уроненная банка.

Отключив будильник, Геррит рухнул обратно на подушку, но тут же вскочил — сегодня же первой парой Лорд, опаздывать нельзя. От резкого движения затошнило. Геррит сжал виски и глубоко задышал. Голова болела так, будто увиденное во сне было взаправду. То есть, было, конечно, но давным-давно. Геррит и не думал, что сны могут быть настолько реалистичными. Школа нечасто ему снилась, и обычно всё было размыто, сумбурно, а тут… как заново пережил.

— Вот же срань, — пробурчал он и пошёл в ванну за тряпкой. Беспорядок всегда действовал на нервы.

Сосед спокойно дрых в своей комнате, завернувшись в одеяло с головой. Геррит не стал его будить — сам вспомнит, что было накануне.

Из зеркала на него посмотрел тип с заплывшими глазами и слипшейся чёрно-белой чёлкой.

— Ты мне не нравишься, но я, так и быть, приведу тебя в порядок, — погрозил отражению Геррит.

Душ взбодрил, хотя голова по-прежнему болела. На ходу выпив крепкий чай, Геррит прихватил сумку и ключи от машины. Вечер вчера удался на славу — друзья всё-таки смогли его вытащить потусоваться. Кажется, это был день рождения знакомого знакомых. Лицо именинника вспомнить не удалось. В выпивке недостатка не было, и к середине вечера Геррит расхрабрился настолько, что познакомился с рыжей девчонкой. Потом поехал к ней, и на съёмную квартиру вернулся уже под утро. Увы, за удовольствия надо платить — похмелье ещё не самое худшее. Геррит никак не мог вспомнить, предохранялись ли они.

Машина так и была припаркована во дворе. Только вот теперь её украшала размашистая надпись белой краской «ПИДОР», и оба задних колеса спущены. Геррит прижал ладонь ко лбу и выругался сквозь зубы. Придётся добираться на метро. 

На лекцию он, конечно, опоздал. Лорд с первого дня установил правило: никаких опозданий, опоздавшие и прогульщики будут получать «штрафные» задания. В аудиторию ломиться бесполезно — не пустит, исключений он ни для кого не делал. Выполнять «штраф» совсем не улыбалось — не выходило отделаться от чувства, что подвёл. Разочаровал. Лорд ведь считал его способным, но вдруг подумает, что он расслабился, уронил планку? 

Покурив, Геррит вернулся в здание и сразу пошёл к кабинету (точнее, подсобке, заставленной аппаратурой) Лорда. Забавно, что так его звали даже другие преподаватели. Тут все обращались друг к другу запросто, Герриту это нравилось. Да и вообще, в SAE было отлично, совсем не то, что в школе. Он вспомнил сон и поморщился. Хотя был и тут козёл, цепляющийся, как репей. Геррит всегда старался держаться от тех, кто не нравится, подальше — и было бы проще, если б все поступали так же. Но нет, некоторым просто необходимо выражать свою неприязнь. Вряд ли он чем-то задел Бруно — на первом курсе они обменивались дежурными «привет» и «пока», не более того, да и в компаниях пересекались нечасто, зато в этом году Бруно так взъелся, будто Геррит трахнул его подружку в их же постели.

Геррит стоял, прислонившись плечом к двери, и листал ленту фейсбука. До конца пары всего ничего. Хорошо, что между этой и следующей перерыв десять минут, Лорд его надолго не задержит. Он, конечно, отличный мужик, но кому нравятся нравоучения? Недовольный Лорд становился на редкость занудным.

— Ты сегодня опоздал. Впервые.

Геррит вскинул голову и заулыбался. Лорд стоял напротив, с папкой в руках, и внимательно смотрел на него поверх съехавших на переносицу очков. Ничего с собой поделать Геррит не мог — дурацкая лыба каждый раз сама собой появлялась, стоило им заговорить.

— Бурная ночь? — усмехнулся Лорд и отодвинул его в сторону, открыл кабинет.

Сегодня обошлось без выговора. Он дал Герриту задание и отпустил восвояси.

— А, погоди. В пятницу идём в Docks, чтоб в шесть был на месте.  
— Я не опоздаю! — сердце радостно подпрыгнуло.  
— Давай, иди уж, — Лорд тепло улыбнулся и уткнулся в ноут. — Вторая пара скоро начнётся.

Головная боль, испорченная машина, тест на ЗППП — всё отодвинулось на второй план. Геррит шёл по коридору, едва не приплясывая, кивал попадающимся знакомым. Он по-прежнему в команде Лорда, йуху! Ещё на вводном занятии тот сказал, что будет отбирать самых толковых и выводить в поле — на студию или в клубы. Шанс попасть в команду есть у всех, нужно лишь не прогуливать, не лениться и сдавать тесты. Для Геррита это стало хорошим стимулом. Команда подобралась небольшая, четверо, реже пятеро человек тех, кому звукоинженерия действительно интересна. Лорд с явным удовольствием натаскивал их, делился опытом. Геррит любил его лекции, даже об устройстве усилителей Лорд умел рассказывать увлекательно, но в поле было ещё лучше, к тому же, тот травил забавные байки в тему. И, поскольку Лорд не только стоял за пультом и работал на студии, но и сам выступал, истории эти были разнообразными.

Геррит иногда ходил на вступления The Pleasures и UnterArt, но помалкивал об этом и старался не попадаться Лорду на глаза — почему-то было немного неловко, как будто вторгался на запретную территорию. Невольно впечатляло, насколько же он разный в этих группах, и трудно было поверить, что один и тот же человек терпеливо разъясняет сложную тему, скачет по сцене в колготках, усыпанный глиттером или, уже безо всяких блёсток, до крови раздирает кожу на груди под электронный бит. Нет, ну кто вообразит подобное, глядя на спокойного, невозмутимого мужика в очках, который совсем немного старше своих студентов? Хотя Лорд и в повседневности совсем уж обычным не был, чего стоили забитые татухами до самых пальцев руки (впрочем, в SAE у многих преподавателей были татуировки). По скромному мнению Геррита, Лорд был самым офигенным преподом, и несказанно повезло, что он же оказался куратором их группы.

— Лучишься, будто Хармс тебе кольцо подарил.  
— Что, прости? — Геррит столкнулся с Бруно нос к носу в дверях аудитории.

Бруно не ответил, только окинул его презрительным взглядом с ног до головы. Геррит не собирался вестись — давно уже не школьник, вот только… Брызги белой краски на рукаве чёрной толстовки. Это могло быть совпадением, но Бруно был на той вечеринке и, самое главное, жил где-то неподалёку от дома, где Геррит с приятелем снимали квартиру.

— Так это ты?!  
— Да пошёл ты, — сразу набычился Бруно, оттирая Геррита плечом, но тот втолкнул его обратно в аудиторию. — Народ, нам тут поговорить надо. Погуляйте, а.

Парни не возражали. Кто-то даже тихонько прикрыл дверь.

— Осмелел? А, ну да, ты же _любимчик_ Хармса…  
— Слушай, это уже переходит границы, — Геррит скрестил руки на груди.  
— Да, тоже думаю. Отсасывать прямо в…  
— Ты. Испортил. Мою. Машину.  
— С чего ты взял? Это, — Бруно указал на испачканный рукав, — не доказательство. И не расстраивайся ты так, Хармс тебе всё оплатит.  
— Да что ты к Лорду привязался-то, а?  
— Не прикидывайся, — Бруно вдруг схватил его за ворот футболки и встряхнул. Вены на выбритых висках вздулись уродливыми червяками. — Я с самого начала был в команде. А потом вдруг влез ты, и всё, до свиданья, Бруно, жди вместе с лузерами, когда черёд дойдёт по учебному плану. Не хочешь освободить моё место?!

Геррит покрутил у виска:

— Ты идиот? У Лорда нет любимчиков, он выбирает способных. А ты перестал справляться, расслабился. Ходил бы на дополнительные занятия, давно бы…

Геррит не ожидал, что Бруно ударит. Рот тут же наполнился кровью. Больно. Геррит оттолкнул его и отступил. Чья-то брошенная посреди прохода сумка попалась под ноги, внутри хрустнуло. Геррит взмахнул рукой, пытаясь удержать равновесие, ухватиться за стол, и в этот момент Бруно снова врезал, так, что в глазах потемнело. Кровь из давным-давно сломанного носа хлынула на подбородок. Геррит упал навзничь и приложился затылком об пол. Удар был не таким уж сильным, но из глаз всё равно брызнули слёзы. Геррит крепко зажмурился, сдерживая их — не хватало ещё, чтобы этот урод заметил. Бруно что-то говорил, но в ушах противно звенел комариный рой.

Геррит тряхнул гудящей головой. Звуки, мгновение назад доносившиеся словно из-под воды, обретали чёткость.

— We give our hearts to the Lord of the lost.  
We're ready to depart,  
Not in hell we do trust, — пел Лорд, и голос его сливался с множеством других голосов.

Геррит открыл слезящиеся глаза: лес рук в зале повторял знакомые движения, раскачивался влево-вправо. Всё это время Геррит наигрывал мелодию машинально, пальцы сами повторяли заученную комбинацию. Холодок пробежал по спине. Он не помнил начала вечера. Абсолютно. Перед глазами всё ещё стояло перекошенное злостью лицо Бруно, но… такого не было. Тот, конечно, был завистливым засранцем, но они никогда не дрались.

Руки задрожали, и Геррит взял неверный аккорд. Так, надо улыбаться. Вроде никто не обратил внимания: Лорд пел с залом, Бо увлечённо терзал гитару, Класс тряс волосами, не забывая позировать фотографам, Диско отбивал ритм, поглядывая на стоящую рядом бутылку минералки… Геррит сделал глубокий вдох и попытался сосредоточиться на своей партии. Только вот… что нужно делать? Паника свернулась ледяным клубком в животе. Он с пяти лет играл на клавишных, а теперь бестолково пялился на свой Roland, словно впервые видел. Это было попросту невозможно, но Геррит забыл, как играть. Что ж, мышечная память его уже выручила, может, и сейчас… Геррит нажал клавиши наугад — не то. За светом софитов лица зрителей не особо различимы, но, похоже, многие смотрели в его сторону. Бо и Класс тоже. Геррит натянуто улыбнулся.

Бо развернулся к нему, как частенько делал, всем видом выражая: «что за дела, парень?» Геррит пожал плечами. Лорд допел куплет и махнул гитаристам, чтоб поразвлекали зрителей на припеве. Он подошёл к Герриту, и, отвернув микрофон в сторону, приблизился вплотную — девушки в зале радостно взвизгнули, приняв за фансервис.

— Что происходит? — Лорд хмурился, но не выглядел разозлённым. Скорее, обеспокоенным.  
— Я… я не знаю.

Лорд взял его за подбородок, к пущей радости фанаток, и заглянул в глаза.

— Я не принимаю, ты же знаешь. И не перебрал, — Геррит смотрел ему в лицо и делал вид, что играет.  
— Ладно, будем спасать ситуацию, — Лорд положил пальцы на клавиши и заиграл. Зрителям, похоже, всё нравилось.

Геррит старательно изображал, что они играют в четыре руки. Было неимоверно стыдно — облажался, всех подвёл. Голова кружилась, а ноги будто из желе сделались. Он покачнулся и задел Лорда плечом, тот не отстранился.

— It's coming for you… Держись, Джеред. Ещё две минуты, — шепнул он. — The hand to dry your tears.

Геррит благодарно улыбнулся. Уши снова начало закладывать. Он тряхнул головой, но всё вокруг размывалось, качалось. И стремительно приближались чёрно-белые клавиши и огоньки на панели.

Геррит со стоном разлепил глаза и потрогал висок — кровь уже подсохла, но голова всё ещё трещала. И мутило. Единственная уцелевшая флуоресцентная лампа под потолком натужно гудела и то почти гасла, то снова вспыхивала в полную силу. От мерцания делалось ещё хреновее. Геррит кое-как сел и вытащил из кармана куртки треснувший смартфон — сигнала сети не было. Уже который день. Геррит сплюнул вязкую слюну и, пошатываясь, поднялся. 

Кошмар, будто разучился играть, снился время от времени, но реальность превзошла все сны. Геррит выбрался из-за прилавка и выглянул в окно — разбитая машина на месте, но будто подёрнута маслянистой плёнкой. Значит, тварь обследовала её и находится поблизости. Пошатываясь, Геррит добрался до задней двери — заперто, порядок. Главный вход он вчера завалил обломками стеллажей. Мародёры растащили не всё — воды и продуктов осталось мало, но чтоб отсидеться и переждать, хватит. Может, тварь потеряет терпение и уйдёт. Но надежда слабая — кровь эти существа чувствуют отменно.

Никто не знал, откуда они взялись. Сообщения о них сперва принимали за розыгрыш. А потом стало поздно. Когда военные объявили эвакуацию, Геррит рванул в Ганновер, к родителям. Да, Вольф был с ними и мог позаботиться гораздо лучше, но Геррит места себе не находил. Лорд пытался его отговорить, но без толку — временами Геррит умел быть очень упорным.

— Ладно, двинем вместе. В одиночку слишком опасно.  
— Нет, Крис, — Геррит сжал плечо Лорда. — У тебя своя семья, ты должен быть с ними.  
— Но они уже в безопасности. А ты тоже часть семьи.

Геррит молча обнял Лорда, и тот крепко стиснул его в ответ. Они ведь все действительно семья. Но он не мог остаться, не зная, что с родителями и братом. Связи не было, и оттого ощущение беспомощности росло. Нет, нельзя сидеть в сборном пункте и просто ждать.

— До Ганновера всего-то два часа езды. Засветло вернусь.

Лорд только вздохнул и хлопнул его по спине:

— Береги себя.

Пошёл уже второй день. В первый пришлось искать объезды — везде были военные патрули. Потом они стали попадаться всё реже, как и движущиеся навстречу, в Гамбург, а разбитые, покорёженные машины встречались всё чаще. Местами они образовывали настоящие заторы, и приходилось разворачиваться и искать на карте другую дорогу. Пару раз он заблудился. Иногда видел на асфальте чёрные маслянистые следы, оставленные тварями, и старался проезжать эти участки как можно быстрее.

Геррит сидел, привалившись к стене, и внимательно прислушивался. Если бы не задремал за рулём и не врезался в чью-то брошенную машину, может, уже добрался бы до дома. А теперь хрен знает, сколько придётся здесь торчать. Тишина давила, даже дышать и то тяжело. Мир будто замер. Вымер. Геррит похолодел: что, если уже слишком поздно? Он никогда больше не увидит ни родных, ни друзей. Нет, нельзя об этом думать. Надо переключиться на насущное.

Тварей можно убить — сжечь. Только вот во всём развороченном магазине не нашлось ничего горючего, ни одной сраной зажигалки — те, кто здесь побывали, смели всё полезное. Свою зажигалку Геррит, как назло, потерял, зато разделочный нож, прихваченный на всякий случай, был при нём, но толку-то от него. Всё же надо поискать получше, занять себя.

Твари умеют быть бесшумными. Об этом Геррит забыл. Чёрная вязкая жидкость втекла из-под запертой двери, уродливым щупальцем заскользила по полу в его сторону. Геррит схватил нож — от резкого движения снова затошнило, — и вонзил его в кляксу. Тварь возмущённо взвизгнула и начала сгущаться. Он едва не застонал от бессилия — отступать было некуда. Выход забаррикадирован, а разбить окно просто не хватит времени, это существо ждать не будет.

Тем временем, тварь приняла форму, и колени Геррита разом сделались ватными, а горло сжал спазм. Огромный, по пояс, матово блестящий паук со здоровенными жвалами подбирался к нему. Он-то думал, это просто слухи, но нет, тварь действительно становилась тем, чего боишься.

Геррит замахнулся, но паука это не напугало, он зашипел и протянул когтистую лапу. Геррит едва успел увернуться. Они кружили по тесному магазинчику, распинывая порвавшиеся упаковки и хрустя рассыпавшимися чипсами и печеньем. Лорд был прав — в одиночку опасно. Будь он здесь, обязательно что-нибудь придумал, вместе они бы справились. Руки дрожали. Слабость накатывала волнами дурноты. И паук, похоже, это понимал, просто изматывал его. Геррит попытался сделать обманный выпад и воткнуть лезвие в плоскую безглазую башку, но тварь оказалась быстрее — зацепила его лапой. Коготь легко распорол джинсы и вошёл под кожу. Геррит похолодел. Перед глазами снова поплыло — то ли от шока, то ли эти существа ядовиты.

— Нет никакого паука, — прозвучал вдруг голос. — Дыши глубже.

Это был Крис, Лорд! Геррит встрепенулся, полоснул паука по щетинистой лапе и заозирался. Нет, они по-прежнему здесь один на один.

— Дыши со мной. Вдох-выдох. Это никакой не паук. Обыкновенный котёнок. Ну же, Геррит, посмотри.

Судорога свела руку, и он выпустил нож. Паук довольно застрекотал и подобрался, готовясь прыгнуть. Геррит вскинул руки и крепко зажмурился, будто это могло спасти. Как в детстве.

— Дыши. Это котёнок. Ты же любишь маленьких котят, верно?

Геррит судорожно вздохнул и открыл глаза.

Геррит моргнул. За окном шумел дождь, а он лежал в своей постели, мокрый от пота и не мог выровнять дыхание. В череп как будто свинец залили и нос заложен. Ну и приснится же! Вдруг край одеяла шевельнулся, и Геррит едва не заорал. Кто-то карабкался вверх, небольшой, но увесистый. Геррит лежал, затаив дыхание — мозг, всё ещё не отошедший от сна, отказывался адекватно оценивать ситуацию. Наконец, в поле зрения возникла маленькая серая лапа с выпущенными коготками, а следом показалась ушастая голова — голубоглазый котёнок тоже замер, глядя на Геррита.

— Ну и напугал ты меня, монстр, — Геррит подхватил котёнка и почесал его за ухом. Совсем маленький, он легко умещался в ладони. Геррит чихнул. — Долбанная аллергия. Откуда ты тут? Тебя Бо принёс, а?

На голос тот не появился, значит, или дома они одни, или Бо беспробудно дрыхнет. Котёнок мяукнул и перевернулся на спину, подставляя белый пушистый живот. Геррит улыбнулся и погладил его. Котёнок зажмурился и довольно заурчал.

— Я б оставил тебя себе, если б _не_ , — Геррит выразительно шмыгнул забитым носом. Котёнок на это лишь зевнул. Геррит аккуратно положил его на край кровати.

Надо было добраться до аптечки и принять таблетки, но глаза слипались и вылезать из-под одеяла не хотелось совершенно. Геррит отодвинулся подальше к стенке, чтоб не побеспокоить котёнка, и устроился поудобнее, поглядывая на него. Тот свернулся клубком и уткнулся розовым носом между лап. Смешной. Интересно, это мальчик или девочка?

Он задрёмывал, и казалось, будто кто-то гладит его по голове, как делала мама в детстве или когда болел. Геррит сонно улыбнулся и зарылся в подушку лицом.

— Ш-ш, дыши ровнее.

Кто-то гладил его по волосам, размеренно, не останавливаясь.

— Всё хорошо, — голос Лорда, точно.

Геррит кое-как открыл глаза. Голова гудела, как улей, а во рту так сухо, что даже глотать больно. И ещё почему-то болели язык и губы. Информация извне поступала как-то обрывочно. Так, он на диване, футболка противно льнёт к спине и перекинутые через подлокотник ноги затекли. А под головой что-то твёрдое, похоже на… колени? С трудом сфокусировавшись, Геррит увидел перед собой знакомую серую футболку и не менее знакомую руку с татуировкой «Give» на пальцах.

— К... Крс?  
— Ага, — поглаживание прекратилось. — Ты тут?  
— Слжн впрс, — Геррит прокашлялся. — Сложный вопрос, — он попытался поднять голову, но мышцы словно одеревенели. Геррит потёр слезящиеся глаза.  
— Помнишь, что вчера было?  
— С трудом помню, кто я есть, а ты про вчерашнее. А ч-что было?  
— День рождения у Кристофа. Сначала у него отмечали, потом пошли по барам. Во втором тебя накрыло.  
— Что я пил-то? — Геррит сжал виски. — Сроду так погано не было.  
— «Сиреневый подъёб» за счёт заведения, — вздохнул Лорд.

Геррит открыл один глаз и недоверчиво посмотрел на него между пальцев.

— Чего? Это ж для тех, кто улететь хочет.  
— Ну, ты уже был под градусом и, видать, потянуло на эксперименты. Вот уж не думал, что за тобой нужен глаз да глаз.

Геррит закусил пирсинг в отозвавшейся болью губе. Чёрт, вот стыдоба! Как дорвавшийся школьник… А Лорд ведь всегда предупреждал: никакой наркоты ни в каком виде, торчки ему в группе не нужны. 

— В общем, я не уследил, а ты едва не протаранил стойку головой. Совать под кран тебя было бесполезно, поэтому ты здесь, у меня.  
— Чёрт, Аня меня убьёт, — Геррит страдальчески посмотрел в потолок. Совсем не такой, как у него в квартире. И почему раньше не заметил?  
— Не убьёт, Мику же ты не разбудил.  
— Я хоть… ничего такого?  
— Бормотал изредка. Бэд-трип ты словил под утро, чуть язык не прокусил.  
— Извини, — Геррит тяжело сглотнул. Провалиться б сейчас сквозь землю, исчезнуть, а ещё лучше никогда не существовать.  
— Всё нормально, — Лорд снова погладил его по слипшимся от пота волосам. — Ничего непоправимого не случилось.  
— Ты хоть спал вообще? — Геррит всё же набрался смелости и посмотрел Лорду в лицо. Судя по воспалённым глазам — нет.  
— Тебе нужен был ситтер.  
— Изв…  
— Так, не загоняйся. Ты не доставлял хлопот, правда. Я и похуже приходы видел.  
— Спасибо.

И вдруг пришёл леденящий страх: что, если трип продолжается? Как понять, что это реальность? Сердце пропустило удар и бешено заколотилось. Геррит повернулся на бок и уткнулся лбом в тёплый живот. Это было так по-детски, но от Лорда исходило ощущение защищённости, уверенности. И понимания. Жёсткие мозолистые пальцы легли на лоб, убрали в сторону прилипшие пряди.  
— Всё хорошо, Геррит. Всё закончилось.

Он улыбнулся. Да. Всё хорошо, пока Лорд рядом. Самый лучший друг.


End file.
